Bridge Carson SPD
by Chewy Empire Industries
Summary: The continuation of SPD. The new season. Created by the Chewy Empire Industries. New Rangers, Old rangers, Secrets, and Gods. Based around Bridge Carson. For Mature Audiences only.


**Warning**: Bridge Carson SPD is for Mature Audiences. Rated: MA due to language.

**Disclaimer**: Bridge Carson SPD is a series created by the Chewy Empire. Cruger, Kat, Bridge, Syd, Jack and Sky are not Character owned by the Chewy Empire. The story and other characters are owned by the Chewy Empire. For more info on BCSPD and how the Chewy Empire is trying to bring it back, please visit this site http/bridgecarsonspd. This is one of the episodes of Bridge Carson SPD. It is on here in story format so that it will make more sense to you. This is possibly the 8th or 9th episode.

Bridge Carson SPD

Episode # Currently Unknown

Premonitions

Bridge groaned as he was hanging half way over the edge of a cliff, trying to pull Sky up. He didn't seem to be strong enough to do it and he was losing his grip, but there was no way in hell was he going to let Sky fall. The rocks beneath them seemed sharp and if he let Sky fall it would certainly kill him. He couldn't loose Sky, not now, not ever. Sky looked at him, eyes filled with tears and terror. Sky saw that Bridge was loosing his grip.

Bridge smiled reassuringly at Sky. He silently told him that everything was going to be okay, although he knew it really wasn't going to be. _Where are the others?_ He thought. _Dammit. _There was still no sign of them. He was sure he couldn't hold on much longer. Sky couldn't steady himself against the side of the cliff either or help him a little. It was a slippery and smooth cliff. Just their luck. _Come one guys,_ He begged silently. Sky's hand slipped a little further. He managed to get a good grip again and tried to pull himself up with no result.

"Fuck!" Bridge hissed through his tightly clenched teeth. Sky looked at him again, eyes still filled with fear, but he also detected something else that he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Bridge?" Sky asked, voice slightly shaking.

" Don't worry, Sky, everything will be okay," Bridge replied with tears streaming from his eyes. "I promise." Sky nodded and looked down. He couldn't get the thought of how sharp those rocks were. He knew that he was going die when he fell. Bridge was losing his grip. He looked back up and looked into Bridge's eyes. He saw how much Bridge tried to hang on until the others could arrive to help. He saw the fear that he had of letting him drop. He knew that Bridge was going to fall too if he leaned any further over the cliff. He didn't want that to happen. That's when he reached a decision.

Bridge was cursing under his breath, making sure that Sky didn't hear it. Then Sky looked at him. The fear was completely gone. Now he could read the expression that was in his eyes before. Sky had taken peace with the fact that he was going to die. Sky didn't mind anymore.

"Bridge, let me go," Sky said calmly. The shock of what he said caused Bridge to nearly let go but he didn't.

"No, I'm not letting you die," Bridge cried. The tears were making him weaker, so weak that he was loosing his grip even more.

"You can't hold on much longer," Sky said. "I don't want you to fall with me." He began to struggle against Bridge's grip, trying to pull himself out of his hands. Bridge braced himself against a tree.

"Sky… stop it!" Bridge gasped out, tears pouring from his eyes. This was making it extra difficult to hold on.

"No, just let go! Now!" Sky repeated. Bridge shook his head as he did his best to hold on. Sky began to struggle harder. His hands began to slip out of Bridge's firm grasp more and more. Sky had his hand nearly free. Then it happened, Bridge lost his grip. Sky smiled at his best friend before he fell to his doom.

"NOOOOO!" Bridge screamed in horror as he watched his friend drop. Sky's scream echoed through the forest when he hit one of the rocks, which immediately broke his back. Blood started to drip from the side of his head. Bridge frantically looked around and found a path that lead to the bottom. He immediately ran down to where the fallen Ranger was laying and sank down next to him. Sky looked at him and smiled. Bridge looked in horror at Sky's broken form, still alive. Barely.

"It's o…okay. M-m-my time has c-c-c-come," Sky said, having trouble staying conscious. Bridge shook his head and wanted to lift him but Sky stopped him.

"It's t-t-to late, B-Bridge. I'm dying," He said. Blood trickled down the rock from the Ranger's head. Another small stream of blood began to run, but this time it was coming from his mouth.

"You'll be fine," Bridge cried, taking Sky's hand. His hand was already beginning to feel cold. Bridge couldn't hold back anymore. He began to ball heavily as Sky stared into his crying eyes.

"I'm n-n-not going to b-b-be fine, Bridge, and you know it," Sky choked out. Bridge shook his head again, tears running down his cheeks like fast running streams. Sky reached to Bridge's face and wiped the tears away.

"D-d-don't cry…please," He softly begged. Bridge grasped the hand that touched his face and held on.

"I don't want to loose you. I…I love you," Bridge sobbed out. Sky smiled at the crying teen. Bridge was finally able to admit his feelings for him.

"I love you too. N-n-nice timing to find out…huh?" Sky tried to laugh. "I g-g-guess this is goodbye."

"Don't leave me, Sky," Bridge begged. "Please, don't leave me!" Sky brought his hand behind Bridge's neck and pulled him down for a soft, but passionate, kiss. After a minute, Bridge pulled away and looked at Sky. He did so, even though he didn't want to stop.

"G-g-goodbye," Sky said, smiling. Sky's head fell to the side, his eyes became emotionless and his breathing stopped. A smile still graced his lips. He was gone. Sky was dead. Tears consumed Bridge's eyes.

"Don't leave me," Bridge whispered again, not wanting to believe it. He then started crying loud, holding Sky's hand. Soon he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw his friends standing there. They looked at him, tears running down their cheeks. They saw everything from after Sky's fall. There was nothing but silence as they formed a circle around Sky's body. He was dead, and there was nothing Bridge could do but cry.

Suddenly, Bridge shot straight up in his bed drenched in sweat. He clenched on tightly to his stuffed dinosaur, frantically looking around the room. He saw Sky asleep in his bed, still alive. He breathed in a sigh of relief. He then pulled his dinosaur out from his chest to face him. "It was just a dream." He looked at Sky's sleeping body. "At least, I hope that's all it was."

Syd, Rover, Pheobe, Gwen, and Sky sat in the rec room talking amongst each other. It had been a week since they got Bridge back from the dark side. They were happy to have him back. They didn't hadn't noticed Commander Cruger and Kat enter the room until Kat took a seat next to them. Cruger remained standing. They stopped talking and turned to face them. Kat folded her fingers together as she leaned forward a little.

"I'm glad you're all here," Kat said. "What I am about to tell you, the Commander hasn't even heard yet." She paused a moment, looking at each of the Rangers and Cruger to make sure they were listening.

"Is something wrong?" Syd asked.

"There might be," Kat answered. "Bridge came to me this morning and told me something that we may need to keep an eye out for." The Rangers immediately straightened. "Bridge told me that he might have had a premonition…of Sky's death." Sky's eyes widened, as did the others.

"What do you mean, my death?" Sky asked, horrified.

"You all know how Bridge is psychic, well…he believes that he may be capable of premonitions," she told them. "He said that it all seemed so real, so he believes it to be a sight of the future."

"Do you think it's true?" Gwen asked. "Could Bridge see the future?"

"Come on," Rover interrupted. "Just because he's psychic doesn't mean he has the power to see the future. That's kind of dumb." Pheobe smacked her boyfriend in the back as Gwen rolled her eyes at Rover's disbelief in the matter.

"True, the other part anyway," Cruger said. "However, the power given to cadet Carson by Cirus to make him the Black Ranger may have also given him the power to see the future."

"That's right," Kat agreed. "We have no idea what changes there could be as a result of Cirus's interaction with Bridge." The Rangers exchanged glances. "There's something else. It seemed, to me, that he was hiding something. Like there was more to his premonition than he was telling me."

"Like what?" Syd asked.

"I don't know. But if there is more that he needs to be telling us, then he needs to tell us," Kat said.

"Sky, you're Bridge's roommate. Can't you to try and get it out of him," Rover asked.

"Yes," Cruger agreed. "It's possible that he'll tell you, if there is something he's hiding. He may trust you more than the other Rangers." Sky nodded his head and stood to leave. "Report back to me if he tells you anything." With the SPD salute, Sky made his leave. The Rangers, Kat, and Cruger looked at each other for a moment, then went back to talking.

Outside NewTech City, the evil Cirus and Voldair stood upon a large boulder. They watched as swarms of She'on soldiers combed the forest they stood in, looking for something. Some of the She'ons were looking in the trees, and more less smarter ones looked under tiny pebbles. Those particular She'ons were making Commander Voldair angrier by the second over their incompetence.

"We're never going to find the gate for Lord Greyous with these idiots," Voldair complained. "How would a gateway to parallel universes and time travel fit under a tiny pebble?" With that, he shot one of the She'ons with his blaster. Cirus jumped up and down, clapping her hands. She was amused at the action.

"Yippee," she cried. "I love brutality. It is pleasing to the eyes."

"Can't you just find it with your mind or something?" he asked. "Aren't gods supposed to be all knowing?" Cirus's smile quickly turned to a frown, and she began to glare evilly towards her second in command.

"Now, now," a voice said from behind them. They both turned to see two glowing eyes, which soon turned into an entire form. The Empress had just teleported to their location. "Questioning the abilities of your gods, are you?"

"Empress Greyous," Voldair said, kneeling before his god. "Forgive my idiotism." He then lowered his demon head, hoping that she would forgive him. One would not want to piss off a god as powerful as her. Voldair had his doubts on whether they were truly gods or not, don't get him wrong, but they were indeed powerful. He deemed them worthy of being worshiped. Besides, he couldn't take the chance.

"You are forgiven," Greyous's voice echoed divinely. She then turned her attention to the She'ons, wrapping herself with her long black cape.

"I wouldn't have been so lenient," Cirus said, glaring at Voldair. She then took her place by her mother and watched the She'ons work. "What are your plans for this 'gate', mother?"

"My plans for this gateway are of no concern to you, my daughter," Greyous said. "For now, I want you to send a monster to attack the Rangers. They must be busy long enough to keep them away from this place." Cirus nodded at her orders and disappeared. Voldair bowed to his God, though she didn't notice, and disappeared as well. Greyous just stared at her She'ons at work, plotting and scheming her future plans. "Now, for phase three of my plans." With that, the Empress then vanished.

Sky walked into the training room, where he and Bridge train all the time, and seen that Bridge was training with one of the cadets from C-squad. Sky stood at the door and folded his arms across his chest, watching his friend and roommate train with the C-Squad cadet. Bridge hadn't noticed Sky standing there until he and the other cadet were done with the training program.

"You were great," Sky said as Bridge wiped his sweat away with the towel he brought with him. Sky followed him over to his duffle bag and took a seat on the bench it sat on. "Kat seems to think that you weren't telling her everything when you told her of your dream premonition thing." Bridge continued to dry off his sweat as Sky continued. "Now I know we may not be as close as the others think…but maybe we are close enough that you would tell me anything. Like…like what you were going to say when you stopped yourself last week when I was in the infirmary."

Bridge looked at him. Was he close enough to Sky to tell him that he was gay? Could he trust him not to tell anyone? Surely if Cruger found out, he would report it. It was against SPD code for a Homosexual to be in the SPD. Bridge never understood that code, but he also didn't know he was gay until earlier this year.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Bridge said, trying to pretend he didn't know what Sky was talking about. He did think that Sky might already know, but he couldn't risk it.

"Okay, fine," Sky said calmly. "But what about the dream thing? Were you hiding something, something that might be important?" Bridge shook his head, staring at his towel. Sky was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Bridge wasn't acting like himself. That wasn't a good sign. "Alright. If you want to talk, or anything, you know where to find me." With that Sky got up and walked out of the training room. Bridge sighed.

"I can't tell you the rest," Bridge said to himself. "If I tell you, I'll be admitting to you that I'm gay. I can't do that. Besides, that's not important." He then gathered his things and headed for the shower room, unaware of two glowing eyes watching from one of the room's corners.

After Bridge was gone, the eyes turned to a large monster. It was a large mushroom and cat combo. Its eyes were large and perfectly circular. It was yellow, dark green, and different shades of brown. It was alone in the room, except for two cadets. One was a red haired woman and the other was the Cadet Bridge was training with.

"So this is SPD," the mushroom monster laughed, startling the cadets. They immediately assumed battle stances. They were well trained, but they didn't know if they could take on any monsters, aliens, or demons.

"What do you want you Mushroom freak?" the woman demanded.

"I want…YOU!" the monster replied, throwing a mushroom vine at the two. It wrapped around them both and now they were tied up against each other. "Ha-ha. You weren't that tough. You're not Rangers, but I thought you would put up a fight. Oh well."

Suddenly, an alarm began to sound. "Alert, Alert, Intruder detected in the Training room," a computer voice announced over the intercom.

"So much for surprises," the monster laughed. Seconds later Rover, Pheobe, Syd, Gwen, and Sky came running into the room. They got in between the monster and the two bound cadets so that he couldn't harm them.

"Where's Bridge?" Rover asked.

"He was just in here," Sky answered. They all took battle stances, ready to fight. They were going to have to fight the monster with or without Bridge.

"You mean the Ranger that was just in here?" The monster laughed. "The one with serious problems?" Sky's right eyebrow rose.

"What do you know about Bridge's problems?" Sky demanded.

"Oh, plenty," the monster laughed more. "He's so confused over the things in his life that I wouldn't be surprised if he turned on you all. Oh wait, he did. Didn't kill you all though. What a Shame."

"Shut your pie hole, if you have a pie hole," Gwen shouted.

"Ha-ha! Go She'ons!" the mushroom monster yelled as a mess of She'ons appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the Rangers.

"Let's do it guys!" Sky commanded. They all took out their morphers and held them out.

"SPD Emergency!" They all yelled in unison. With a flash of light, they were now suited up. Red, Green, Yellow, Pink, and Purple ready for action. Pink, Purple, and Yellow Rangers went to battle the She'ons and Green and Red rangers went to fight the Mushroom Monster.

"Hoo-hoo!" The monster laughed, dodging a punch from Green Ranger. "This is going to be fun." He then threw both of his mushroom arms out and struck both Red and Green Rangers in the stomachs, sending them flying into the wall. "That's all you got! Bring it!" The monster then leapt into the air and fired lasers from its circular eyes at he two. They managed to jump out of the way before the lasers hit.

Pink Ranger dodged a kick from a She'on and countered with a kick of her own to its chest. She then pulled out her blaster, as did the Purple and Yellow Rangers, and all three fired at the She'ons. Red and Green followed their example and drew their own blasters and began to fire at the monster. Soon the entire room was filled with laser fire, explosions, and smoke.

After the smoke cleared and the firing halted, the Rangers could see that the She'ons were all defeated. The monster was all that remained, but he was on his butt trying to scoot away. "Please!" it begged, holding its hands out. "I was only doing what I was told. Please don't destroy me!"

"Really," Rover said, powering down. He slapped cuffs onto the monsters wrists. "You're under arrest." The rest of the Rangers powered down, and Syd helped the other cadets out of their vine restraints. Pheobe took a hold of the monster to take it to a cell and Rover turned to Sky to say, "Where the hell is Bridge? He should have been the first to get here."

"I don't know," Sky said, "I'll go find out." Sky turned to leave when the monster began to laugh. Sky turned to glare at the mushroom freak. "What are you laughing at you vegetable reject?"

"Ha! You stupid Red Ranger," the monster laughed. "The crazy one doesn't want to speak to you. You are his biggest problem." Sky walked up to the monster and grabbed it from Pheobe's grip. He then pushed it up against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Sky demanded to know. The monster continued to laugh.

"All of those who serve Lord Cirus know all of his secrets," the monster explained. "His deepest secrets, his fears, and most of all…his true feelings towards all of you. One of the perks of having him on our side for a short time." Although they shouldn't trust one of Cirus's monsters, his words peeked their interest. After all, they knew that Cirus and her creatures would have probed his mind.

"What secrets?" Rover asked.

"No!" Sky yelled. "Forget it! We don't need to know. We shouldn't hear any of this things lies anyway." Sky then let go of the monster, letting Pheobe take a hold of it. He thinks he knows what the monster was trying to say, but he didn't really want to hear it. Sky began to leave the room.

"The crazy Ranger is GAY!" the monster said loudly. This stopped the Red Ranger in his tracks. Still with his back to everyone, Sky's eyes widened. He knew it. Bridge was gay. He knew that's what the monster was going to say. He now knew the truth, what he feared was true. However, he couldn't let the others believe it. They might not handle it well.

"Liar!" Sky yelled, turning to the monster. He pulled his blaster from his side and fired at the monster, the blaster at full power. Pheobe and the others jumped out of the way before the monster exploded. When they all got back to their feet, they saw nothing but pieces of the monster lying on the floor.

"What the Hell was that?" Rover yelled, pushing Sky. Sky glared at the Green Ranger, not really mad at him.

"He shouldn't have made up something that wasn't true and tell everyone that it was," Sky shouted, pointing at the monster pieces.

"Could it be true?" Syd asked. "Could Bridge be gay?" Pheobe was still to shocked at Sky killing the monster to say anything. Gwen looked at her feet. She didn't want to believe it. Her one true love, the guy she crushed on since she met him couldn't be gay. However, she knew that if he were gay…she would have to be there for him.

"No it's not," Sky lied. "He's not gay. He wouldn't be in the SPD if he were. He knows it's against the SPD code for gays to be apart of SPD and you know that he doesn't break ANY rules." Sky almost believed his own lie.

"You're right," Syd agreed. "If there's one thing we all know about Bridge, he WON'T break ANY rules. Even if it was a rule on his own sexuality."

"Well, whether or not he is, he wasn't here when he should have been," Rover said. "Now I have to report to Commander Cruger on his absence, the possibility of him being gay, and the fact that you, Sky, killed a monster thing when it wasn't necessary." Before Sky could say anything further, Rover was out of there. Syd and Pheobe took one last look at the monster pieces on the floor, then they left too. Gwen brushed the hair out of her eyes and followed the other girls.

"Bridge," Sky said softly, looking at the monster's dead pieces. "I hope you don't get kicked out for this." With that, he left as well. The other two cadets didn't know what to think. They just shrugged their shoulders at each other and left too.

Rover, Syd, Gwen, Pheobe, Cruger, and Kat stood in the ops room as Rover told the Commander what had happened in the training room. He also told him what the mushroom monster had said about Bridge being gay. Cruger rubbed his chin at the accusation, and Kat just stared at Rover. She couldn't believe that Bridge was gay. There were no signs of it. She could usually tell when someone was gay.

"If Cadet Carson is indeed…gay," Cruger said, barely able to say the word, "then he would most likely be removed from duty as a member of SPD."

"But Commander," Gwen complained. "That isn't fair. Just because Bridge is gay doesn't mean he should be thrown out of SPD."

"I'm sorry, Gwen, but the Commander is right," Kat said. "If supreme Commander Birdy found out that we knew this and didn't report him, we would all be in a lot of trouble. The SPD Headquarters is very strict on ALL SPD codes."

"Yes, but the code is also under a don't ask don't tell factor," Cruger smiled. "So if Cadet Carson is gay, though I don't believe he is, Birdy cannot remove him from SPD as long as Cadet Carson doesn't tell him." The Rangers smiled at that, except for Rover. Kat could see the disgust in his eyes. She shook her head in disappointment. No one noticed either of them. "Now, I'll make the report on Bridge's absence at the battle and of the battle itself. I see no need to report the other part. Dismissed." With an SPD salute, the Rangers made their way out of the ops room.

Gwen was surprised that Cruger was actually trying to stay away from the rules and codes. One of the sub-codes to the 'no gays' code was that even with the 'don't ask don't tell' code, if one is accused of being a homosexual a full investigation was to be conducted. Cruger seemed to be breaking it.

Sky entered his and Bridge's room and seen Bridge lying on his bed. He was above the covers, but was in his pajamas. He was also holding his stuffed dinosaur. Sky walked over to the Black Ranger's bed and sat on the end of it. Bridge was asleep. Sky looked at him for a moment. "Bridge," he said to himself. "I'll protect you from the others if they ever discover your secret and don't like it. I promise. I'll always be here for you. Gay, confused, or straight." He then patted Bridge's leg lightly and moved over to the closet to get his own pajamas. "We'll talk tomorrow…when you're actually listening."

"G-g-goodbye," Sky said, smiling. Sky's head fell to the side, his eyes became emotionless and his breathing stopped. A smile still graced his lips. He was gone. Sky was dead. Tears consumed Bridge's eyes.

"Don't leave me," Bridge whispered again, not wanting to believe it. He then started crying loud, holding Sky's hand. Soon he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw his friends standing there. They looked at him, tears running down their cheeks. They saw everything from after Sky's fall. There was nothing but silence as they formed a circle around Sky's body. He was dead, and there was nothing Bridge could do but cry.

Bridge suddenly shot straight up in his bed drenched in sweat, He clenching onto his stuffed dinosaur. "Not again."

Rover entered his room, throwing the jacket part of his uniform onto the chair by his desk. He stood before his nightstand and placed his morpher, ID, and his wallet onto it next to the lamp. He then plopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes. "Damn Bridge," he said to himself, eyes still closed. "You better not be gay. I don't want a fag on my team." He shuttered as he thought of Bridge touching him.

Ever since Rover could remember, he was taught that homosexuality is wrong. His priest had always lectured on how gays are punished in the afterlife by being cast into the lake of fire, that they would burn in hell for eternity for the atrocity. He remembers all of the name-calling and torture he committed in high school towards gay students. He thought that he would never have to deal with this because of the SPD code banning gays from the academy.

"Whatever," Rover sighed out. "There's no way he is anyway. He better not be." Rover shook his head to get the thought out of his mind, then reached for a magazine that was on his floor and opened it to the page he wanted. It was a wrestling Divas magazine, full of wrestling Divas that are scantily clad and in bikinis. He smiled at the picture he was looking at. It was a picture of a Diva with her arms covering her exposed breasts.

Far off in another city

Jack Landers, the ex-red ranger, was getting into his own bed for the night. He was looking at the evening newspaper, catching up on what he missed while he worked. He saw some articles on the Arrival of Greyous and some monster attacks. He then saw an article on Bridge Carson returning to the side of good after months of being on the side of evil. This widened his eyes.

"Bridge was evil," he said to himself, dropping the paper on his stomach as he lay back onto his pillow. "God I miss being a Ranger." He was about to sit up to go get a drink of water when he felt extreme pain on his throat. "What the…"

That was all the ex-ranger could get out before there was nothing but gurgles. Jack grabbed hold of his throat with his left hand as blood gushed from the gash that stretched from ear to ear. His throat had been cut. He tried to scream again, but blood came pouring out of his mouth preventing it. His vision grew darker as he noticed that he was holding something in his right hand.

He used what strength he had to look at his right hand. There was a knife. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the blood stained blade of the knife. It was his blood. Had he actually done this to himself? Was he subconsciously committing suicide? Blood poured from the wound as Jack choked on his own blood. Time seemed to stand still as he lay there, tear filled eyes, unable to do anything. He was dieing, and there was nothing he could do.

Seconds later Jack stopped moving, his hand's grip loosening. He was now lying there motionless, eyes wide open and filled with tears. The bloody knife lay in his right hand, resting next to him on the bed sheets. He was gone. Jack was dead.


End file.
